yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbreakable Heart
Unbreakable Heart (折れないハート Orenai Hāto) is the fourth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by Takatori Hideaki. It debuted on October 7th 2012. Like the previous openings, the images of this opening change from time to time: * Episode 75 - Gilag and Chaos Xyz: Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral are no longer covered in shadows. * Episode 77 - Hot-Blooded Instructor King, Giantrainer and Chaos Xyz: Hot-Blooded Instructor God, Ultimatrainer are no longer covered in shadows. Video Lyrics (TV size) Kanji いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ 戦う準備はできている 震える胸耳を済まして ずっとそのときを待っている 負けることもあったけど そのたびにまた立ち上がれた また強くなれた 信じればいいさ 今までよりも゛いま゛を 限界なんてもん ゆうに越えろ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ Kana いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ たたかうじゅんびはできている ふるえるむねみみをすまして ずっとそのときをまっている まけることもあったけど そのたびにまたたちあがれた またつよくなれた しんじればいいさ いまでよりも゛いま゛を げんかいなんてもん ゆうにこえろ いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ このてにある きりふだつよくにぎりしめて おれないハートで　ゆめにむかうんだ Romaji Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi ta-gi-re! Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite Zutto sono toki o matteiru Makeru koto mo atta kedo Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta Mata tsuyokunareta Shinjireba ii sa Ima made yori mo "ima" o Genkai nantemon Yū ni koero Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi ta-gi-re! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! Characters * Astral * Yuma Tsukumo * Reginald Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Hart Tenjo * Rei Shingetsu * Orbital 7 * Rio Kastle * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Caswell * Flip * Cathy Catherine * Anna Kaboom * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Mr. Kay * Gilag * Misael * Alit * Durbe * Spencer * Kaze * Roku * Lilly * Sei * Sachi Duel Monsters Card Appearance * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Deep Sweeper * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Gogogo Golem * Hammer Shark * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 92: Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Photon Leo * Photon Thrasher Monster Appearance * Achacha Archer * Achacha Chanbara * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Bull Blader * Chaos Xyz: Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral * Chaos Xyz: Hot-Blooded Instructor God, Ultimatrainer * Chaos Xyz: Saimon, the Disciplinary High Priest * Dododo Warrior * Flelf * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Caesar * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Gigas * Hot-Blooded Instructor King, Giantrainer * Joe the Pixie * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Mogumole * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 19: Freezerdon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Spacia-Time Dragon * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * ZW - Lion Arms * Several Unknown Monster Cards Trivia * "Hot-Blooded Instructor King, Giantrainer" is grouped along with other monsters behind Barians and the "Chaos Xyz" monsters since this monster supports the archetype. Category:Songs